Becoming Harry and Hagrid
by Licy4
Summary: [Car Share] How did Kayleigh come to dress up as Hagrid? Just a little one-shot of nothingness.


"Madonna."

"What?"

"Madonna. That's my costume for the Christmas party. Either pointy boobs or just classic eighties."

John crinkled his nose, "That'll never win the competition. Nothing original about Madonna."

"I don't care. It'll look great," Kayleigh turned to face her driving companion, "What are you going as?"

"I don't know. I'll pop into the costume shop and see what I fancy."

She squealed, "Let's go now! I'll pick you something."

"I can pick my own, thank you very much. Besides, it'll be closed now."

"This will be way more fun," she fished for her phone in her bag, "I'll check the opening hours."

John shook his head while he waited for her to check the times. She was mad.

"Open until six thirty! Let's go."

"No, I'll go another time."

"Oh, come on, John. Let's go. It'll be fun," she looked over at him with her best pleading eyes. How was he supposed to resist?

He rolled his eyes, "Ok, ok, but on one condition. I get to pick something for you. Something better than Madonna."

"Deal," she clapped her hands together, "How exciting!"

xXx

John had lost Kayleigh in the racks almost as soon as they'd arrived, but he could hear her exclamations and chatter from wherever she was. He was eyeing up a surgeon costume, complete with blood spatters, for himself.

Kayleigh appeared around the corner, her arms overflowing with costumes, "OMG there are so many amazing things here. I have got loads for you to try on."

"I'm not trying anything on."

She frowned, "Have you found anything for me yet?"

"Oh, erm, not yet."

"Well come on. We haven't got long. I'll put these in the changing room. You find some things and meet me there."

As she disappeared again, John turned back to the rails of clothing. He had no idea what to choose for her. Flushing deeply as he came across sexy policewoman costume, he quickly moved on to another rail. Eventually, he had five or six options and took them over to the changing rooms where Kayleigh was busy inspecting what she had chosen.

"Right, let's get trying!" she said, grabbing the first item out of John's hand and heading into one of the cubicles. John reluctantly took one her picks into the cubicle next door.

A few minutes later, he emerged in a Hulk outfit and she in a toga. Without saying a word they both shook their heads and went back into the rooms. John came out in a pirate costume next, but could hear her struggling.

"Are you ok?"

She huffed, "Fine. I just can't get my zip done up. You'll have to do it." The door to her cubicle flew open and John felt his mouth gape. When he'd picked the Victorian gown for her to try he hadn't realised quite how low cut it would be or how tightly the faux-corset would cling to her, even before being zipped up.

She turned her back to him, revealing an expanse of bare skin broken only by a bra strap, "I think it'll go, I just can't reach."

He found himself unable to speak, but did as he was told and tentatively reached a hand out to grasp the zip pull. When it wouldn't go up easily he brought his other hand up to pull the pieces of material together but in doing so one of his fingers brushed the skin of her back. It shocked him to hear her sudden intake of breath and to see goosebumps form on her skin at the touch. Looking up from his task, he could see in the mirror that it had shocked her too.

As he held her gaze in the mirror boldness overtook him and he allowed his finger to briefly make contact again. Her eyes widened and he could feel her breathing faster. He found himself unable to move any further, entirely frozen to the spot, but she spun round to face him, reclaiming the eye contact once they were face to face.

"John, I…"

"How are we getting on here then? Found anything we like?" The appearance of the shop manager made them jump apart like naughty teenagers.

"Er, no, not yet," John stuttered, furiously fiddling with the pirate bandana round his head.

"You know," the manager continued, "I have some excellent couples costumes I can show you."

"Oh no, we're not…" Kayleigh started at the same time as John.

"No, we're just…" They both stopped when the realised the other was speaking.

"Are you Harry Potter fans? I've got all the characters in adult sized costumes."

Suddenly Kayleigh felt claustrophobic in her gown and wanted to get out of the shop as quickly as possible, "That's a good idea. You could be Harry Potter, John."

"What about you?"

"I don't know. I've never seen it. You pick for me. I'm just going to get changed." She disappeared into her cubicle.

"I'll go and get the Harry Potter catalogue," the manager said, heading off to the front of the shop.

Locked away in their cubicles, John and Kayleigh looked at themselves in their mirrors, unaware of the fact the other was doing the same. Kayleigh tried to calm her breathing to a normal rhythm. She'd already known she'd fallen for the man next door to her, but she hadn't expected that reaction from a simple touch. More than that, she hadn't expected to see her reaction mirrored in him. The intensity of the look he gave her was overwhelming.

By the time she reached the cash desk, John had changed back into his uniform and was paying the deposit on their outfits.

"All sorted?" she asked, as casually as she could muster.

"Yep. We'll pick them up the day before the party." John thanked the manager and the pair made their way out of the shop into the cooling night air, both keen to return their conversation to normal and avoid any discussion of what had almost happened between them.

"What did you get for me then?"

"Hagrid."

"Is that the girl?"

John pursed his lips, "Not quite."

"Who is it then?"

"Google it."

Back in the car, she once again found her phone and began looking for the information on the internet. After a few moments of searching she let out a yelp and John burst into laughter.

"John!"

"It'll be hilarious."

"I'm going to kill you."


End file.
